Juego de amor
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Kari le pide ayuda a Davis para practicar un trabajo de la universidad, pero a la hora de ensayar, éste no aparece. En su lugar se presentará TK, que estará dispuesto a perder toda la vergüenza y a hacer los juegos más vergonzosos con tal de quedarse a solas con Hikari.


Bueno, este fic es un reto que pedí en el topic de Takari y que HikariCaelum se ofreció a darme. Estas son las características:

 **Pairing:** Takari

 **Características** : Hikari tiene que hacer un trabajo para la Universidad, ella estudia Educación Infantil así que debe ser algo creativo y didáctico (sé que a veces tienen que crear juegos, canciones o cosas así, elige lo que quieras). Takeru la ayudará aunque será algo muy vergonzoso para él. Pueden estar juntos ya o lanzándose indirectas el uno al otro sobre sus sentimientos pero sin atreverse a dar el paso hasta que por fin pasa algo que hace que sepan que son correspondidos.

 **Género** : Humor, romance

Digimon no es mío.

* * *

Juego de amor

 **Características** : Hikari tiene que hacer un trabajo para la Universidad, ella estudia Educación Infantil así que debe ser algo creativo y didáctico (sé que a veces tienen que crear juegos, canciones o cosas así, elige lo que quieras). Takeru la ayudará aunque será algo muy vergonzoso para él. Pueden estar juntos ya o lanzándose indirectas el uno al otro sobre sus sentimientos pero sin atreverse a dar el paso hasta que por fin pasa algo que hace que sepan que son correspondidos.

—¡Tengo una cita con Kari! —canturreaba Davis dando saltitos de alegría—. ¡Tengo una cita con Kari!

La castaña a su lado rió, divertida por la euforia que el chico demostraba ante su simple pedido. Lo siguió por los pasillos de la universidad, ella sin dejar de reír y él sin dejar de repetir la misma frase a cualquiera que tuviese la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Y así siguieron, durante todo el camino hasta la salida, donde se encontraron con el equipo de baloncesto saliendo de su entrenamiento, entre los que salía Takeru. Hikari fue a llamarle pero fue Motomiya, gritando su nombre como un poseso y corriendo hacia él, aquel que le hizo darse cuenta de su presencia.

—¡TK! —le chilló acercándose a él—. ¡TK!

El rubio se dio por aludido al de dos berridos, dejando la conversación con su compañero para buscar al que lo llamaba. Cuando vio a Motomiya acercándose y a Kari detrás, se despidió de él y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros.

—¿Venís a buscarme para volver a casa? —preguntó de forma despreocupada.

—¡Tengo una cita con Kari! —anunció, por enésima vez, Daisuke.

—¿Que tú qué? —se asombró.

La chica alcanzó a sus amigos. Cuando el rubio clavó su mirada azulada en ella, no pudo evitar admirar las gotas de agua que caían del cabello, aún húmedo por una ducha que debía de haberse dado después del entrenamiento, que resbalaban por su cuello y se perdían en su camiseta limpia. No pudo evitar morderse en labio inferior con nerviosismo ante la imagen; Takeru estaba tan guapo con el pelo mojado… tuvo que menear la cabeza antes de que sus amigos la cazasen con esos pensamientos en la mente; seguramente su cara debía de reflejarlos.

—Hola, Takeru —saludó alegremente.

—¿Cómo es que tienes una cita con Davis? —el chico fue directo al grano, sin siquiera saludar antes.

—Oh —masculló ella, no esperándose realmente esa pregunta—. Bueno, técnicamente no es una cita.

—¡Sí que lo es! —gruñó Daisuke—. Me dijiste que podía contarla como tal.

—Solamente porque dijiste que si no te negarías —suspiró profundamente ella—. Pero vale, contémoslo como una cita si quieres.

—¿Entonces tenéis o no tenéis una cita? —cuestionó TK, entre confuso y sorprendido por el curso de la conversación.

—¡Sí que la tenemos! —insistió el castaño.

—Le he pedido que me ayude con un trabajo de clase —explicó Kari—. Tengo que hacer una propuesta de una clase de para la asignatura de Creación del repertorio para el aula y como tiene que ser tanto escrito como práctico, le he pedido que me ayude haciéndose pasar por un niño con sus posibles respuestas ante la dinámica.

—¿Y por qué no me has pedido ayuda a mi? —preguntó el rubio tratando de no sonar dolido.

—¡Porque quiere hacerlo conmigo! —Davis alzó el puño de manera triunfante, para después ver a lo lejos a otro compañero de clase—. Kari, nos vemos en tu casa a las 7. ¡Tora! ¡Escucha, tengo una cita con Kari!

El castaño se alejó de los otros dos, siguiendo con su trabajo de anunciar su supuesta cita con la Yagami menor. Ella rió, pero al sentir los ojos de Takeru clavados en ella aún, sin pestañear, su risa se cortó y lo miró.

—A ti te da vergüenza hacer tonterías de esas, TK —le explicó con voz suave—. Además, Davis es como un niño pequeño así que creo que haría buen trabajo.

—Yo puedo ayudarte —insistió él tozudamente—. Yo _quiero_ ayudarte.

Hikari se quedó levemente embelesada ante esas palabras, dichas con la voz más envolvente que nunca creía haber escuchado y mezcladas con la intensa mirada azul del chico. Sintió la garganta repentinamente seca cuando trató de tragar saliva, y carraspeó para poder responder.

—Yo… ya le he dicho a Davis y él parece emocionado —murmuró—. Quizás, ¿la próxima vez?

—Está bien —suspiró él resignado—. ¿De qué va a ser la clase?

La cara de Hikari se iluminó, como cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad de hablar sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con su carrera. Takeru no pudo más que maravillarse por el entusiasmo con el que se puso a parlotear sobre la asignatura, y sonrió internamente, mirándola fascinado.

—Así que en resumen —terminó ella cuando le explicó las teorías que quería utilizar y de qué iba la que hasta el momento era su asignatura favorita—. La clase va a ser para tiempo libre y quiero que los niños puedan aprender los ritmos de la música a través del tacto, tanto con las partes de su cuerpo como con las de su compañero.

—Espera, ¿qué? —balbuceó repentinamente—. ¿Compañero?

—Claro, serán actividades en parejas, para que además de reconocer su propio cuerpo puedan reconocerlo en otros —. Tengo que hacer las dinámicas con algún compañero de clase, por eso quiero practicar con Davis.

La mente de Takeru empezó a trabajar a mil por hora, con imágenes de Hikari y Daisuke juntos, de rodillas en el suelo, el uno frente al otro, con una musiquilla infantil de fondo y el castaño acariciando la mejilla de la chica. La cabeza le dio vueltas haciendo que se tambalease sobre su propio eje. Mareado, enfocó la vista en la castaña en frente de él, que lo miraba como si no comprendiese que estaba ocurriendo, pero él no tenía tiempo para explicarle nada. Solamente tenía una cosa en mente; esa escena no iba a darse.

—Lo siento, Kari —le dijo atropelladamente—. Tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos.

Y sin dejarle decir nada más se alejó de allí apresuradamente, dejando a una confusa Yagami en medio del camino y con una sola cosa en mente; tenía que encontrar a Motomiya.

…

El reloj de la sala marcó las 7:15 cuando Hikari suspiró por cuarta vez. ¿Dónde estaba Davis? Se supone que habían quedado hacía 15 minutos y aún no sabía nada de él, ni siquiera tenía una llamada de teléfono o un mensaje. Era muy extraño porque Daisuke había estado deseando esa "cita" y había esperado que llegase incluso antes de la hora.

Seguía metida en sus cavilaciones cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. ¡Por fin! Con ganas de empezar a poner a prueba su proyecto, se levantó del sofá y caminó de forma apresurada hacia la entrada. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse, no a Motomiya sino a Takeru en la puerta.

—¿TK? —preguntó, confusa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solamente venía para ver qué tal os iba —comentó de forma despreocupada—, y para ver si necesitabais ayuda.

—Pues no sabría decirte qué tal nos va porque Davis no ha llegado aún —se quejó la castaña—. ¿Dónde narices estará? ¿Tú le has visto al salir de la universidad?

—¿Yo? —TK se hizo el inocente—. Que va, que va.

…

En algún lugar, en la sala de material del gimnasio de la universidad…

—¿Oye? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —la voz amortiguada de Daisuke resonaba en las paredes—. Me he quedado encerrado, la puerta no se abre.

Las puertas de la sala retumbaron cuando trató, en vano, de volver a abrirlas.

—¿Hola? ¡TK! —gritó de nuevo Motomiya—. ¡Oye, Takeishi! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Que alguien abra la puerta!

…

—No contesta al teléfono móvil —le dijo Hikari, sentada de nuevo en el sofá de su casa, a Takeru—. No sé qué más hacer.

—No pasa nada, Kari —la tranquilizó el chico—. Simplemente se le habrá olvidado.

—Pero es tan raro… —murmuró ella—. Davis tenía tantas ganas…

—Venga, yo te ayudaré —TK cortó los pensamientos de la chica, haciendo que lo mirase—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—TK, ¿estás seguro? —preguntó la chica—. Se supone que tienes que ponerte en el papel de un niño pequeño y sé que no te gusta hacer este tipo de cosas.

—Estoy seguro, Kari —insistió—. Dime qué tengo que hacer.

—Bueno, está bien —aceptó ella—. Pero si en algún momento te da vergüenza o te sientes incómodo…

—Empieza ya, Kari —ordenó él.

Hikari asintió y se puso de pies, guiándolo a su habitación, donde dijo que estaba todo preparado para las dinámicas. Por el camino, le explicó que su madre había salido con unas amigas y que Tai tenía entrenamiento, así que nadie los interrumpiría. La castaña iba muy metida en sus explicaciones, entusiasmada por todo el trabajo, y no se dio cuenta realmente de lo que había dicho. Pero no fue así con Takeru, el cual solamente escuchó que estaban solos y nadie los molestaría.

No era la primera vez que el rubio entraba al cuarto de la chica pero lo admiró como la primera vez, absorbiendo cada detalle que gritaba "Hikari Yagami". Las diversas fotos de todos sus amigos pegadas a las paredes, la cámara de fotos encima del escritorio, las decenas de libros sobre educación y niños que llenaban las estanterías. Takeru sonrió al ver los tres peluches que adornaban la sencilla colcha verde.

El primero era un ángel que todas sus amigas le regalaron el primer cumpleaños después del regreso del digimundo. Se parecía mucho a Angewomon, incluso por los colores.

El segundo se trataba de un muñeco que había sido decorado torpemente con una capa morada, un buzo amarillo desgastado y recortado, unas botas de niño, una vara pegada a la mano y un sombrero al que alguien había dibujado una calavera. Recordaba cuando Kari le había explicado que se había sentido muy triste cuando Wizardmon murió, y que su hermano había tratado de animarla regalándole ese peluche customizado. "El alma de Wizardmon estará dentro siempre, así que cuando quieras hablar con él, simplemente hazlo con él". Hikari se había sentido tan enternecida que había abrazado a su hermano durante largos minutos, y había sido incapaz de tirar el muñeco, aunque fuese un esperpento.

Pero era el tercer muñeco el que más le gustaba al chico. No porque fuese el más bonito, aunque más que el de Taichi era, desde luego, ni el más grande, sino porque ese se lo había regalado él. Era un peluche en forma de rata bastante enclenque, de color grisáceo y ojos de hilo cosido. Tenía solamente tres bigotes, dos de los cuales no tenían la parte izquierda, y una de las orejas era más grande que la otra. Takeru lo había atrapado en una máquina expendedora, un día cualquiera en la que Daisuke y él estaban compitiendo para ver quién tenía mejor puntería. El castaño había terminado llorando en una esquina cuando se le habían terminado las monedas, y su llanto había aumentado al ver que el rubio lograba el peluche en su segundo intento. Hikari había aplaudido, dando por ganador al chico, y éste había premiado su entusiasmo regalándoselo. Davis se había quejado, lo que solo había hecho que TK quisiese burlarse más de él y cogiese el peluche, escribiendo con un rotulador permanente "De Takeru" en la tripa, haciendo que el castaño se quejase más. A TK le había encantado el sonrojo de Kari cuando se lo entregó, le gustó más que le sonriese ampliamente, pero lo que más le deleitó fue el beso que ella le dio en la mejilla en agradecimiento.

—Ponte cómodo —la voz de la castaña le trajo de regreso a la habitación—. Mejor en el suelo, será más natural.

Takeru le hizo caso y se acomodó en la alfombra beige que adornaba la habitación. Vio a Hikari corretear, feliz, por la estancia en busca de todo el material que necesitaba para sus dinámicas y sonrió al verla tan entusiasmada. La chica empezó a dejar en el suelo las cosas, aros, mantas, un radiocasete, palos de colores… y después se puso de rodillas en frente de él, justo igual que en las imágenes que había tenido sobre ella y Daisuke el día anterior.

 _Pero Davis no está_ , se dijo mentalmente, sonriendo, _yo estoy en su lugar_.

—Entonces, ¿estás preparado? —el chico asintió—. Vamos allá.

Kari apretó el _play_ y el espectáculo comenzó.

…

Una hora más tarde y unas 20 canciones infantiles después, Takeru empezaba a arrepentirse de su plan. Él había esperado tener que quedarse sentado, escuchando como la profesora, dícese Hikari, le diese algún tipo de charla con voz infantiloide y él solo tuviese que asentir y escuchar; tenía mucha experiencia en charlas largas de cuando había tenido que esperar con Mimi mientras su hermano se duchaba después de los ensayos, así que había pensado que eso iba a ser pan comido. Pero no esperaba que cuando Kari dijo que tenía que hacer de niño pequeño, era literalmente.

La castaña le había hecho rodar por el suelo, cantar con ella e incluso bailar entre otras muchas actividades. Si bien era verdad que el entusiasmo de la chica le hacía gracia, se había muerto de vergüenza desde el primer momento. ¡Ahora entendía por qué ella le había dicho que no iba a gustarle! Y por qué había elegido a Davis para ayudarla…

—¡Venga, TK! —lo animó ella dando palmas al ritmo de la música—. ¡Bota! ¡Bota!

El rubio, completamente sonrojado, empezó a dar pequeño saltitos encima de una bola gigante en la que le había hecho subirse. ¡Una bola gigante! Y encima le estaba venga a decir que tenía que botar.

—¡Más alto! —aplaudió ella, hablándole de forma infantil—. ¡Muy bien TK!

—¿Realmente tienes que hablarme de ese modo? —preguntó el chico apartándose un mechón de pelo que le había caído a los ojos—. Me tratas como a un niño.

—Porque estás haciendo el papel de un niño pequeño —le regañó ella—. Y te lo avisé, así que menos quejar y más actuar. Haz de niño pequeño, venga. ¡Vamos, TK!

El rubio bufó, pero le hizo caso y se puso a botar en la pelota con las fuerza. Kari sonrió y lo animó más, y hasta ahí llegó todo. ¡Qué narices! ¡A la mierda todo! Desmelenándose como solamente una vez, y borracho, había hecho, Takeru se puso a aplaudir y a gritar como un niño pequeño, haciendo que Hikari riese y se alegrase de que por fin el chico se soltase.

Siguieron botando, mientras la chica iba pidiéndole, siempre con _esa_ voz, que levantase primero el brazo derecho, y después el izquierdo. Siguió enumerando ejercicios que hacer, y el rubio hizo todo lo que podía, haciendo de niño que primero dudaba de qué parte del cuerpo estaba hablando su profesora y después lo acertaba, haciendo que ella lo felicitase.

—Muy bien, Tk —felicitó por enésima vez la chica—. Ahora vamos a hacer el ejercicio en parejas.

La castaña se acercó al radiocasete y pulsó varias veces hasta encontrar una canción tranquila.

—Esta canción hará que los niños estén más relajados y no se alteren porque lo que ahora busco es que descubran el cuerpo de sus compañeros y no se muevan mucho —explicó a la nada—. Muy bien, chicos, poneos por parejas. En el suelo y de rodillas, dejad las pelotas a un lado.

Hikari se colocó justo en frente de la de Takeru, muy erguida. Sus rodillas se tocaban por la cercanía, haciendo que descargas eléctricas recorriesen sus cuerpos: ambos tuvieron que disimularlo.

—Bueno, y ahora vamos a recordar las partes del cuerpo que hemos aprendido —anunció en voz alta—. Pero esta vez vais a tocar la parte que yo os diga en vuestro compañero. ¿Estáis preparados?

—S.. —el rubio se aclaró la garganta al escuchar el graznido que había salido de su boca y puso voz aguda—. ¡Sí!

—¡Muy bien! Pues vamos a empezar por tocar la cabeza de vuestro compañero —ordenó con alegría—. ¡A ver quién me dice cuál es la cabeza de vuestro compañero!

Takeru no lo dudó, y como niño inteligente que estaba interpretando, colocó la mano en la cabeza de Kari y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

—¡Oye! Digo… ¡Muy bien! —aplaudió ella—. Ahora vamos a tocarle la mano.

TK hizo como que dudaba, y meneó su propia mano alrededor de la cara de Kari, haciendo que ella se quedase quieta y esperase. La chica negó cuando él tocó su nariz, pero soltó una risita que no pudo contener; eso hizo sonreír al rubio. Su siguiente paso fue agarrar la mano de ella, haciendo que se sonrojase levemente.

—Mu... ¡muy bien! —vitoreó ella—. ¿Qué tal vamos?

—¡Bien! —gritó TK animado.

—Entonces vamos a por otra —dijo ella—. Vamos a tocarle el hombro a vuestro compañero.

Takeru alzó la mano de forma dubitativa hacia el hombro de la castaña y la posó allí, casi sin tocarla, arrastrándola por su piel. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hikari cuando la caricia se prolongó, y él pudo notarlo. Sonriendo, muy pagado a sí mismo, bajó sus dedos por el brazo de la chica, dejando atrás la curva de su hombro y llegando hasta la parte interna del codo.

—Mu… muy bien —dijo la chica con rapidez, con la voz notablemente más aguda—. Ahora vamos a tocar… esto, ¡la rodilla de vuestro compañero!

Tk vio que había tratado de escaquearse debido que su caricia le había afectado; sonrió, encantado. Pero la chica no iba a escaparse de él, no ahora que había descubierto todo lo que podía afectarle. Así que, sonriendo ladinamente, colocó su mano en la rodilla de la castaña. Ésta dio un respingo, como si no lo hubiese esperado. Takeru aprovechó el repentino silencio, solo roto por la suave melodía, y movió los dedos sobre la piel, ascendiendo levemente por la pierna de la chica. Kari tembló, y él lo sintió contra las yemas de sus propios dedos. Olvidando el temor a que ella se quejase o dijese algo, disfrutó del tacto de seda de la dermis de la castaña, tan suave, tan delicada. Y siguió ascendiendo por la pierna, llegando incluso al borde de la tela del vestido que ella llevaba. Fue entonces cuando la chica dio un respingo y sus manos volaron al borde de la prenda, como si quisiera sujetarla fuertemente. Sus ojos marrones brillaron con más fuerza que cuando se entusiasmaba con su carrera. El rubio se perdió en ésos pozos, maravillados por el color tan intenso que desprendían.

—Bu-bueno —balbuceó Kari, tratando de serenarse—. Mu-muy bien. Ahora vamos a ver las partes de la cara. Empezaremos por las mejillas. ¿Dónde tienes las mejillas de vuestros compañeros?

Hikari no dejó de mirarle a los ojos y Takeru tampoco apartó la mirada. Marrón contra azul, el chico alzó la mano y la colocó suavemente sobre la cara de la chica, acariciando la mejilla suavemente. Ella no pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza hacia ella, apoyándola levemente y cerrando los ojos.

—Muy bien —su voz sonó como un susurro—. Ahora quiero que me digáis con que parte de la cara vemos.

Takeru se quedó momentáneamente callado, sin saber a qué se refería. Ella volvió a repetir la orden, dándose cuenta de que lo había descolocado, y consiguiendo serenarse lo suficiente para que sus pensamientos volviesen a ser coherentes. Tenía que volver a tomar las riendas porque estaba siendo demasiado evidente; ¡Takeru iba a percatarse de todo!

—A ver, chicos, ¿con qué parte de la cara vemos? —preguntó alzando un poco más la voz y volviendo a ponerla infantil.

Takeru puso cara de concentrado y señaló sus ojos. Hikari aplaudió, contenta de que todo volviese a tomar su cauce natural.

—Ahora señalad la misma zona pero de vuestros compañeros —ordenó alegremente.

El rubio se puso serio de nuevo e hizo como si se lo pensase. Decidido, se impulsó un poco y se inclinó hacia la chica, la cual se tensó al verle repentinamente tan cerca. Con cara de estar pensándolo, puso un dedo sobre su mejilla y empezó a recorrerla suavemente. Hikari se quedó quieta, a la espera de saber qué iba a hacer. El chico ascendió la yema por su cara hasta los ojos y le hizo un gesto para que los cerrase. Kari obedeció y él delineó sus párpados con delicadeza. La respiración de la castaña empezó a agitarse, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa por la cercanía del rubio y por sus caricias.

—Por aquí vemos, profesora —la voz de Takeru no fue para nada infantil, y a la chica le pareció que era la voz más varonil que había escuchado nunca—. Y con esto olemos.

TK movió su dedo a la nariz de la chica y la tocó suavemente, haciendo que Kari abriese los ojos. Casi pegó un bote cuando lo vio tan cerca y su corazón empezó a palpitar como un loco.

—Y con esto, profesora, comemos —la castaña tragó saliva cuando TK empezó a delinear sus labios con la delicadeza de una pluma, con un toque suave—. ¿Y sabe qué más se puede hacer con esto, profesora?

Kari se quedó hipnotizada con los ojos azules del chico, que acercó su cara tanto que sus narices se tocaron. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a tragar en seco y se lamió los labios, acto que el rubio no pasó desapercibido. TK sonrió de forma torcida al verla tan nerviosa, y se acercó un poco más, rezando para que ella no fuese la que se alejase.

—¿Lo sabes, profesora? —Hikari negó con la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente—. Con la boca también se puede besar.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de responder por que acto seguido había cubierto su boca con sus labios. Kari abrió los ojos como platos, pero el tacto de TK, junto con la mano acunando su cara, fueron suficientes para que su mente desconectase y se dejase llevar.

Fue como si ese beso hubiese estado predestinado, ellos dos encajaban como dos piezas de puzle. Takeru la estrechó contra él con la mano con la que no sostenía su cara mientras profundizaba el beso. Kari alzó los brazos para sujetarse a su camiseta, como si de un momento a otro él pudiese desaparecer y todo eso se quedase como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. No supieron cuando tiempo estuvieron besándose, lento, sin prisa, calmadamente. La música se terminó pero ellos no se separaron, tan ensimismados que estaban en aquellas caricias por las que tanto habían esperado y que por fin se hacían realidad. Solamente el golpe de la puerta principal y el grito de su madre anunciando su llegada los hizo parar.

Se quedaron quietos, mirándose fijamente y todavía unidos el uno con el otro. Kari tragó, como tantas veces había hecho aquella tarde, y se lamió los labios, en ese momento hinchados por los besos. Takeru rió suavemente y dejó un leve beso antes de soltarla.

—Vamos, profesora —le susurró poniéndose de pies y tendiéndole la mano—. Vamos a recoger.

Ella aceptó la mano y se levantó del suelo, todavía medio grogui. Vio a Takeru comenzar a recoger todos los chismes que estaban desperdigados por la habitación, pero fue incapaz de moverse, como si estuviese clavada en el suelo. El rubio siguió ordenando, como si nada hubiese pasado, y fue la gota que colmó el vaso para ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó poniéndose seria.

—¿Cómo que qué ha pasado? —parecía no entender la pregunta—. Nos hemos besado.

—Sí, pero, ¿Por qué? —cuestionó—. ¿Por qué me has besado?

—Los dos nos hemos besado, Kari —frunció el ceño él.

—¡TK! —gritó Hikari perdiendo los estribos—. No te hagas el tonto conmigo.

El rubio suspiró, y dejando el aro que tenía en la mano se acercó a ella lentamente. Cuando estaba a menos de medio metro de ella paró, con miedo de que ella se alejase, seria como estaba. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir al grano, al menos después de todo lo que había pasado.

—Te quiero, Kari —declaró a bocajarro—. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Hikari abrió la boca a más no poder, sin poder creerse que Takeru, su mejor amigo, le estuviese diciendo eso. ¿Estaba diciéndole la verdad? ¿Él estaba enamorado de ella? La seriedad en el rostro de TK le dijo que no estaba bromeando.

—¿Desde cuándo? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

—De toda la vida —se sinceró él, haciendo que ella se sorprendiese más aún—. Cuando te conocí, en el Digimundo, me gustaste, aunque pensé que era porque éramos los únicos de la misma edad. Luego, cuando volvimos a encontrarnos en la misma clase, me hizo muy feliz.

La castaña lo miraba expectante, sin llegar a creerse que TK le estuviese diciendo todo eso. A cada palabra, su corazón latía más fuerte en su pecho, llenándose de alegría.

—Admito que al principio solo me acercaba a ti de forma cariñosa para darle celos a Davis porque, ambos lo sabemos, es muy divertido verle enfadado —ella soltó una pequeña risita—. Pero poco a poco eso fue dejándome de importar y me empezaste a gustar demasiado, hasta el punto de que acabé perdidamente enamorado de ti

Los ojos de Kari brillaron y él decidió que era el momento perfecto para acercarse más, así que acortó la distancia que los separaba y la volvió a estrechar contra él. La castaña no dudó en subir sus manos al cuello del chico y se volvieron a besar suavemente. Cuando se separaron, el rubio siguió hablando.

— Me daba mucha envidia que Motomiya tuviera las agallas de declarar su amor por ti a todo el mundo —confesó, avergonzado—. Porque yo no me atrevía, y solamente podía deternerlo en las sombras, como hoy.

—¿Cómo hoy? —cuestionó ella—. Espera, ¿tú has tenido algo que ver con que Davis no haya venido?

—Digamos que le he dado un pequeño empujoncito —murmuró Takeru volviendo a besar.

Y a Kari se le olvidó todo lo que no fuese el rubio que tenía delante y se dejó llevar por el beso. Fue TK el que cortó el beso esa vez.

—Espera, un segundo —pidió separándose de ella.

La castaña lo vio ir a donde había dejado su chaqueta y rebuscar en los bolsillos. No tardó en encontrar lo que quería, y volvió a donde ella. Hikari vio que traía su teléfono móvil en la mano.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —preguntó, curiosa.

El rubio le respondió besándola, y ella cerró los ojos por inercia. Un sonoro click y un flash fue la que le hizo abrirlos para ver qué pasaba, y descubrió a Takeru sosteniendo el teléfono en frente de ellos.

—¿Nos has hecho una foto? —preguntó sin entender—. ¿Para qué?

—Para dejar claro a todo el mundo que eres mía —respondió sin vergüenza alguna él—. Sobre todo a Davis.

—¿Soy tuya?

TK se giró hacia ella y le sonrió de forma tan arrebatadora que el corazón de la castaña volvió a latir, más rápido que baten las alas de colibrí.

—Es verdad, que no te lo he preguntado —murmuró mirándola intensamente—. En realidad ni siquiera sé si tú me quieres como yo a ti.

—Pregúntamelo —alentó ella.

—Kari, ¿me quieres? ¿Estás enamorada de mí? —la chica asintió—. ¿Serías mía?

—Claro que sí —aceptó ella con una sonrisa radiante.

—Entonces perfecto —el rubio tecleó algo en el móvil antes de pulsar una tecla y guardárselo en el bolsillo. Luego se giró hacia ella de nuevo—. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Ella sonrió, antes de volver a envolver su cuello con los brazos y ponerse de puntillas para besarlo. Estaba entrando de nuevo en el trance de sus besos cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

—Davis no va a recibir el mensaje —dijo como si no comprendiese qué estaba pasando y le faltasen datos—. A mí no me ha respondido.

—Tranquila, lo recibirá —murmuró contra sus labios—. No puede faltar mucho para que el encargado de pasillo llegue a vigilar el gimnasio. Entonces tendrás miles de mensajes de Davis pidiéndote que lo reconsideres y a ver si te he drogado.

—Y tú tendrás otro millón de mensajes —añadió ella—. Retándote a un partido de baloncesto y amenazándote a muerte.

—Exactamente, así que —volvió a sujetarla por la cintura—. Vamos a aprovechar antes de que aparezca en la puerta de tu casa.

Hikari solo sonrió antes de que los labios de Takeru volviesen a unirse a los suyos, y se dejó llevar, alegrándose de que su profesora hubiese tenido la idea de que tuviesen que hacer ese proyecto de clase que, para ella, se había convertido en un juego de amor.

* * *

Pues nada, guapa, espero que te guste. Ya sabes que es mi primer Takari así que no seas muy dura conmigo jaja

El nombre puede ser un poco cutrillo, pero en éso sí que estoy a falta de ideas.

Gracias por retarme y darme la oportunidad para estrenarme en esta pareja.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
